


Working at the car wash

by knightowl8219



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, F/M, Frat boy Magnus Bane, Gen, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Shirtless frat guys, Shy Alec Lightwood, kind of, tiktok inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightowl8219/pseuds/knightowl8219
Summary: Clary and Alec visit a fraternity charity car wash.
Relationships: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Working at the car wash

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a silly tiktok and got this idea for a very embarrassed Alec having his car washed by a shirtless Magnus.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this!” Alec muttered for what felt like the billionth time. Clary just sighed as she drove towards the university that they both attended. 

“Come on Al, it’s for a great cause and it’s fun! Plus, bonus of hot, wet barely dressed frat boys! That’s worth the donation alone.” Clary justified where she was taking her best friend. Her best friend, who was slouching down in the passenger seat amazingly well considering that he was a giant at 6’3 and her car wasn’t spacious in any sense of the word. It was close to a miracle that she got him out of the apartment they shared off campus and into her car in the first place. Alec was on the introverted side, which sometimes came off as gruff but he was actually the sweetest guy. 

_He just needs to put himself out there more!_ She thought, hoping her plan would work out and not backfire horribly. Taking a risk with this whole thing, she knew Alec and she was confident that he needed this. 

Alec must have been drugged somehow to even be going along with this insane idea. Raking his hands thru his already mussed dark hair, he tried harder to become one with the seat as they neared their destination. He had come out in high school but had never been the outgoing type, preferring to have a small circle of friends and his siblings. Parties and clubs, crowds in general weren’t his thing, preferring quiet nights in reading or binging Netflix. 

“Listen, I know you guys think I need to get out more. If I swear that I will make an effort can we please just go home?” He pleaded with the red head behind the wheel. 

“You know Alec, I wish I could take that deal but it’s just too late because we are here!” she crowed, cackling at his groan. 

“Oh, come on, we aren’t even getting out of the car! It’s fun it’s not like you have to talk or dance or anything! We get to just park and let hot guys wash our car.” she laughed, pulling into the parking lot where the fraternity had set up their annual charity car wash. It was a big turnout, mainly because this frat was known for being all out and crazy. And of course, they did not disappoint this year. One side was a ‘mess your car up’ and one side was a ‘clean your cup up’; on the mess up side there was silly string and water balloons filled with Jell-O and pudding. The clean side was your typical buckets and sponges, water hoses and mountains of soap suds and of course topless guys. Going thru the messy side first was hilarious, Clary turned up her radio as they sat thru the guys covering their car with string and pudding. Alec laughed at the mess they made of the car, admittedly having a good time as he watched. Debating if the clean team would be able to get it all off, they headed to the side where Clarys boyfriend Jace, who was Alecs brother, was finishing up the car ahead of them. Recognizing the car, Jace brightened up and jogged over, wet hair falling in his face. 

“Hey baby! Oh my god! You did it! You actually got my homebody brother out of the house and doing something fun! I’m so proud.” he exclaimed, wiping an imaginary tear before laughing. Alec just glared and threw an empty Starbucks cup at his very annoying adopted brother. 

“Shut up ass face, aren’t you supposed to be cleaning our car!” Alec yelled, reaching over and rolling up the window. Grabbing a quick kiss from his girlfriend, Jace backed up as the car moved to the designated area to be cleaned. Whistling to get his frat brothers attention, he motioned them over. 

“Okay guys, this is my girl and brother's car so let’s get it super clean okay?” he instructed the other guys, eliciting whooping and hollering all around. While Alec and Clary sat inside, the outside of their car was drenched with soapy water and then the show began. The whole thing was supposed to just be fun, but Alec was embarrassed to the max at the show outside his window. Yes, the guys were hot and wet but it all seemed so over the top- 

_Whoa, who is that?_ He thought to himself, catching the eye of one of the guys washing their hood off. Dark hair slicked back, beautiful caramel skin, hints of black ink here and there and the body of a god. Alec felt his whole body light up and his face turned an indescribable shade of red when the guy winked at him thru the windshield as he cleaned it off. Stretching across the glass, Alec got a full view of the chest and abs on this guy, who had the most startling green/yellow eyes under dark brows. The lip piercing highlighted the perfectly pink lips that seemed almost glossy, and again perfect. Realizing that word was the main descriptor for this guy; Perfect. Seeing Alecs reaction inside the car, the washer drew a heart on the windshield and pressed a kiss in the middle with a smirk. This caused a riot with the other guys who ooh’d and aww’d at the gesture. Covering his face with his hands at the attention they were getting, Alec peeked thru his fingers with a small smile on his face for the mystery hottie. Clary was loving this; this was what she wanted for her friend. Alec was tall, dark and handsome and a great guy to boot. He would make a someone a great boyfriend, he just need to get out of his own head. 

“Aww, Magnus is such a sweetheart! I think he has his eyes on you, Al! Want to ask Jace for his number?” Clary suggested, smiling at Alec who was still hiding his face behind his big hands. 

“No way! I’m embarrassed enough, can we just go?” he begged, seeing that their car was finished and free of mess. Seeing her friend was genuinly distressed she relented.

“Sure thing Alec, look I’m sorry, I just thought this would be something fun and silly we could do. Let’s get something to eat and then we can go home, okay?” Clary reasoned, not wanting torture him any longer and seeing his distress wasn’t abating. 

“Food sounds great, Fray and thanks, I guess. I know your intentions were good. But this is so outside my comfort zone, ya know? It’s hard for me to talk to hot guys with clothes on much less half naked and wet!” Alec exclaimed, smiling when Clary laughed at his exaggerated hand gestures. 

“Okay, lesson learned! Hey, Jace is texting me to grab him some food too, apparently, he is ‘craving a meatball sub and all they have are cold sandwiches here’. What a diva! Is that cool with you?” Clary asked, heading towards the sub place they all loved. 

“Yeah, it’s fine, as long as the wet t-shirt contest is over.” Alec quipped, feeling his face get red again at the thoughts of a certain gorgeous guy leaving a kiss mark on their windshield in lip gloss. They picked up their food and headed back to where the car washes were wrapping up for the afternoon. Parking off to the side, Clary popped out to run Jace over his sub and get a kiss while Alec waited in the car with a book. Finally, a quiet moment alone, he was so engrossed in the chapter he was reading he didn’t see the person outside his window until they tapped on the glass to get his attention. Which of course made Alec jump and let out a little shriek at the unexpected sound so close to his head. As he got his heart to get out of his neck where it had jumped, he realized it was the guy from earlier, the leave-a-kiss guy. Who was crouched down next to his door? Smiling at him. Well, more like smirking at him. With his gorgeous face. 

_Thank god, he at least put a shirt on so I can speak without hyperventilating._ He thought to himself as he rolled his window down. 

“Hi! Sorry for scaring you, you were pretty into your book there. I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself earlier, given the whole washing your car bit. I’m Magnus.” he said, holding his hand out to Alec to shake. Alec took hit slowly, still slightly overwhelmed by the man but was enraptured by the beautiful voice to go with that face. 

“Uh, hi, I’m Alec.” he managed to vocalize, trying to maintain. 

_Staycalmstaycalmstaycalmjustbreathejustbreathedon’tfreakoutdon’tfreakout,_ he repeated to himself, a mantra of giving off a calm outer appearance while freaking out inside. Magnus smiled as they shook hands, 

“Yeah, you’re Jace's brother, right?” Magnus asked, already knowing the answer. They started to small talk about Jace and school and what not. Alec hadn’t realized he had relaxed so much until he laughed at something Magnus said. His freaking out had subsided to a manageable level and he was enjoying himself. Which was new for him, he usually didn’t enjoy small talk especially with someone he didn’t know. But Magnus was drawing him in, anytime Alec started to stumble or shut down, Magnus just pulled him right back. Feeling Clary get back in the car, Alec felt a rush of panic. He didn’t want to stop talking, but it seemed like their moment was ending. Again, Magnus seemed to recognize the looks flitting across his face, 

“Well, it seems like you have to go and we need to finish the cleanup and head back to the house. Can I see your phone?” Magnus asked, holding his hand out. Alec gave him his phone and Magnus added his number and texted himself. 

“There, now you have my number and I have yours. Text me sometime, pretty eyes.” Magnus said with a flirty smile before handing the phone back and waving goodbye. Watching him walk away, he was flabbergasted at what just happened. Clary was also a little shocked. 

“Oh my god, did you just get Magnus Bane to give you his number?” she gasped. Alec was just staring down at his phone, also in a state of shock. He knew they had been having a good conversation but he hadn’t expected it to go past that. A smile slowly formed on his lips, as he glanced at his friend and then back at his phone as it went off. It was Magnus asking him if he had planned anything later that night and if not, would he wanted to go get a drink with him. While Alec freaked internally, Clary did it all externally, shrieking and jumping in her seat. Alec responded that he would love to hang out later and the set a time and place. Of course, Clary took credit for it, 

_“_ See I told you! You just needed to get out there! I always knew you had game, you just never use it!” she crowed, taking them back home. Shaking his head at her, he rolled his eyes at her logic and went back to staring at the message chain. He had a date, and not only was it an actual date but it was with the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen. All thanks to a car wash. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
